Richard Love
Richard Henderson Love is the main antagonist in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background Richard Love was born in a Neo-Nazi home with a single father (who killed his mother because she slept with Paul Bridges) with a complete hatred for the Alpha Badge user in his youth. Before he was arrested for charges - including murder, Richard, at age 8, was sent to a Foster Home, where he later ran away to the circus. He was adopted by a Mob Boss, Big Tony, a year later, raised him as his own, and encouraged him to be whatever his heart desires. In High School, he met Mopy's now mother, Ellen Garret at a parking lot. They go on a date and went out for a few years. When they graduated, their relation, already toxic, had reached a breaking point. Ellen fought and left Richard, leaving him alone. However, Richard had made several threats that he would come back and force her to take him back. Richard is an advanced user of the Omega Badge, the deadliest of the 24 Badges of the Therian Spectrum. It's the opposite of the Alpha Badge (which is about love and light). Richard is a staunch hand-to-hand combatant, during his time at the circus, he was an acrobat, so he's limber when it comes to dodging and making sufficient, and yet deadly moves. He's also a heavyweight MMA fighter making him an experienced fighter. As an Omega User, he can transform into Omega, a Powerful Werebat on par against the Alpha Werecat. Appearance In the comic, Richard is a muscular, middle-aged man, wearing a black leather jacket under a grey t-shirt, black pants, and shoes. He does not wear the Badge of Omega around him, he stores it in his pocket. Powers and Abilities Inhibiting the powers om the Badge of Omega at an early age, Richard has shown to be a great and deadly fighter; he inhibits supernatural strength, speed, dexterity, intelligence, and combat. He, unlike Stringy, does not rely heavily on the badge as much, but on the resources available from the mob who raised him. He served his time in the Military and currently serving as a Police Detective giving him abilities to track his oppoents and has access to weapons and other foot soliders to carry out deeds under his command. Like Samantha, he's also an avid fighter once fought in an underground MMA tournament. Even in his base form, without using the Badge, he is still strong enough to throw a couch out the window without effort. Badge of Omega The Badge of Omega is the deadliest Badge of the 24 in the Therian Spectrum. Unlike the Alpha Badge which grants the user life-based powers, this badge is death inducement. It requires the user to have negative emotions such as regret, anger, hatred, etc in order for it to operate. Personality Richard, unlike Victoria, is a vicious, cruel, controlling man. He is a staunch opportunist, a narcissist, and a psychopath. He has no qualms killing anyone who stands in his way - including Ellen's own son. Quotes "The day when I was born was the day God made a mistake when he decided to create mankind" -- Richard to Father Roy Category:Supervillain Category:Zeta User Category:Male Category:Omega User Category:Villain